An alternate ending
by JamSack
Summary: An alternate ending to how Maria and Georg got together. A little bit more angsty though, but reflecting more on the inner conflict with Maria, which I don't think the movie really goes into enough. A nice fluffy bit up! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

This is my Sound of Music fanfiction that I've been working on for about 6 months. This is Part One. The Second Part, I wrote ages ago 2 years ago. But it's stuck on my ancient laptop until I can find someway to get it out, and I decided to embellish (if that's the right word maybe expand) on it.

I have tried to incorporate some true facts into it, like about Georg and his position in the Austrian Navy. Sorry if some of my facts aren't right, but my mum lost my book of the autobiography of Maria Von Trapp so I did it from memory. The stuff about the Ancshulusss (I can never spell it right) I made up, but I surmise that it did happen and it sounds kind of right.

Part One begins at the party, after the Baroness has talked to Maria and subtly persuaded her to go back to the abbey.

AN2: This is the update of Part One, I changed some of the facts, cos I found my Maria Von Trapp book, I've also added, to a small extent, what the Lemonade tastes like. Enjoy!

**PART ONE**

Taking the Baroness into his arms for a dance, he cringed, thinking of how his feelings for the Baroness had changed. Though they were far from love, they were still courting.

He remembered what true love was now. He felt it every time he looked at Maria.

He had started off with scolding her for not being disciplined with his children, she had reminded him so much of the wife he had once had, and he still had not put her memory to rest. And though Elsa deserved some credit, it was Maria who had rescued him from the shell that he had put around himself for protection.

Though he had never really given her a chance at the beginning, he knew his feelings for her had changed. He knew that from the dance they had shared, when he had looked into her eyes and seen how beautiful she was on the inside. He found himself smiling at the thought of it. But why did she look so troubled?

Georg looked over at Max, expecting to see Maria with him. She wasn't. Frowning with confusion, he turned back to the Baroness who was speaking to him.

'Your mind seems elsewhere, darling. I do hope you're thinking of me.' She said knowing he was thinking of Maria, observing his glance towards Max darkly.

'Of course.' He replied, giving her a stiff smile. 'Ah... looks like Max is in need of company', he said as the dance ended. 'Let's join him. He took her arm and lead her across the floor to Max.

'Now, Georg', said Max. 'When Maria gets here, we'll continue the discussion about the festival.'

'Max, don't start this again', he said wearily. 'It's getting old and I have made up my mind. There _is_ no discussion.'

'Well, we'll see about that when she gets here, won't we?'

Max glanced up at the staircase for her. 'Where is she, Elsa?' He asked, looking at the cool, glittering face that had shown five minutes ago, a very knowing, clever smile. 'How long does it take for a woman to get dressed?'

'I don't know... She said she wanted to put some cosmetics on, you know? Give her complexion something extra.' Elsa said without a trace of embarrassment.

'She wouldn't bother about things like that', Georg said defensively.

'And how would you know that?' Asked Elsa serenely.

'Well, uh, when she first arrived here, she was wearing the most hideous dress and when I asked her about it, she told me that when she entered the abbey all her worldly belongings were given to the poor. That includes cosmetics, and having lived a year without it, wouldn't it be correct to assume that she wouldn't wear it now? I mean you only have to look at her to see how very tomboyish she is. Wouldn't you agree, Max?'

Max nodded but before he could say anything further, Franz rang the bell for dinner.

GMGMGMGMGMGM

Georg stood up at the table, full after the huge meal that Frau Schmidt had made, consisting of all his favourite Austrian foods, concluding with a large apple strudel.

He carefully tinkled on his wine glass with his fork in an attempt to get his guests attention. 'Ahem!' His guests stopped talking and turned to their host.

'I'd like to thank you for coming here this evening and allowing me to introduce the lovely lady to you', he motioned to the Baroness.

'I have enjoyed your company very much and I hope this pleasure can be repeated often. And I would like to add...that under the circumstances', he looked at Herr Zeller, 'I am very proud to be an Austrian, and that whatever may happen in the future, my loyalty for my country will _never _waver. Serving in the Austrian Navy and fighting on the behalf of Austria, I have learnt to appreciate her; Especially as one mistake could have proved deadly to Her and myself as we could have lost. Yet as I laid my life on the line for Austria and it's people, I have developed a strong connection to this to this beautiful country. So tonight, I would like to raise my glass in toast to Austria, and I ask you to join me in this.'

Georg raised his glass and looked pointedly at Herr Zeller. 'Long live Austria!' His strong clear voice rang out to the throng. The guests raised their glasses and in unison said 'To Austria', drinking deeply from their cup, full of pride for their country. One person however, did not. He sat on his chair, his gleaming eyes, resting upon Georg's face with contempt. Georg stared back with disdain. Elsa, not wanting to be embarrassed by their hatred for one another, put a cool hand on Georg's shoulder, bidding him to sit down. Slowly exhaling all the anger out of him, he sat down, shooting one last glare at Herr Zeller. He was smirking.

GMGMGMGMGM

Georg and the Baroness stood at the door, bidding their guests' goodbye. They were growing weary; It had been a long night.

Finally the last person came to the door. It was Herr Zeller. Mustering up all his self-control, Georg managed an obsequious smile. 'Good Evening, Herr Zeller,' he said, shaking his hand.

'Thank you for coming.' The Baroness took Herr Zeller's hand away from Georg's, preventing him from breaking Herr Zeller's fingers, which he was on the verge of doing. Herr Zeller, pressed his lips to her hand. 'It was lovely to meet you, Baroness. I don't think Captain Von Trapp deserves you.' Elsa laughed politely. 'You're too kind.'

Georg took Elsa's hand from Herr Zeller. 'Well I believe it is time for you to go now, goodbye.' Georg's patience was waning. He didn't want to lose his temper and give Herr Zeller the satisfaction of letting him know how much he irritated him. Herr Zeller walked out of the door, his cold sneer pictured in Georg's mind.

Sighing, he let go of Elsa's hand and they walked towards Max.

'Elsa,' he asked. 'What happened to Fraulein Maria?'

'Oh I don't know', she said airily. 'She must have gone to bed or something. She looked really tired and...worried...'

'Hmm' the Baron mused. 'Perhaps I should check up on her and see if she's all right.

Elsa looked at the wall, not wanting Georg to see her jealousy. Thank gosh the little minx is gone, she thought bitterly.

Georg walked over to the table and put his gloves down. He noticed a letter addressed to "Captain Von Trapp." It was written in neat but hurried penmanship, with pretty swirls in the writing. It also had some shakes in it, as though the person had written it while upset.

He quickly ripped the seal and opened it up.

_To Captain Von Trapp and Family_

_By the time you receive this letter, I will probably be back at Nonnberg Abbey._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left, but I wanted to leave without any hassles. I realised that I missed my life at the abbey too much and I know that, that is where my life lies. I had to leave and I hope you understand._

_I shall miss you all. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me, and all my love to the children._

_Auf Wiedersehen_

_Maria Rainer_

Georg's eyes went downcast. She was gone!

She was gone! Why? Was it something he had said or done? Was she unhappy? He remembered the troubled look she had after they had danced. Could this be why? Elsa said she had looked worried about something. Could it be her feelings? Was she afraid of them?

He didn't believe for a second about the 'I know that is where my life lies.' Anyone could see that she wasn't suited for the life of a nun -

'Georg, what's the matter,' asked Max, noticing his friends upset face.

'Hmm... oh, it's just... uh... Well it seems that Fraulein Maria has left us.'

'What!' Both Elsa and Max looked surprised, only Elsa was concealing a sneer.

'Well, it just says that she missed her life at the abbey too much and had to leave.'

'I...hmm.' Georg looked confused.

The Baroness watched his behaviour while Max couldn't care less as he was eating another Apple Strudel that the maidservant had brought him. Georg saw Elsa watching him. He quickly glanced at his pocket watch. 'It's late, Elsa, Max. I'm going to go up to bed.' Sighing softly, Georg slowly walked up the staircase his heart heavy. His hand rested upon the ornate, gold-leafed doorknob opening it to the spacious, carefully decorated room. His walls were quite plain, but said a lot about him. There was a small picture of his late wife Agathe, a large picture of the Austrian Alps he loved so much, and one large medal hanging proudly on his wall. The highest honour that an Austrian officer can receive...the cross of Empress Maria Theresia.

Georg walked out onto the balcony breathing in the fresh Austrian air, thinking about Maria.

He never thought he could love anyone again after Agathe, but now he knew he could and did. He was quite sure she felt the same way, but he could see she was holding something back. What was it? What was it that made her leave? They were getting along nicely after they stopped yelling at each other. She had been part of their life for four months and had contributed so much to the family that it seemed like she was almost family herself...She belonged to this family...

GMGMGMGMGM

'Father?' Liesl said as Georg came downstairs for breakfast. He had circles under his eyes. 'Are you all right, father?'

He nodded. 'I'm fine, Liesl. Just tired.'

Liesl sat down and started eating.

'Shouldn't we wait for Fraulein Maria?' Kurt said with a frown.

'By the time she gets here, we'll all have grown old,' Louisa joked with a smile on her face.

Georg cleared his throat nervously. 'Actually...Fraulein Maria won't be coming down today.'

The children gasped. 'Why not?'

'Is she sick?'

'Did she have too much to drink last night?' Brigitta said with a sly smile. Georg gave his ten-year-old daughter a disgruntled look. 'Remind me to have a look at your bookshelf, Brigitta', he said sternly before turning to his meal.

'Why isn't Fraulein Maria coming down, father? Marta asked politely, sensing her fathers hidden discomfort.

Once more he was shutting them out of his life, not letting them know what was wrong. Marta was only two when her mother had passed away and hadn't fully understood why the house had suddenly gone quiet and her father so distant. But she could see some it returning and didn't like it. Not when she had just gotten her father back.

Georg turned his attention to his sixth child. 'Fraulein Maria... has returned to the abbey. She left a note. She won't be coming back.' Georg heard his voice break ever so slightly and quickly left the room with an 'Excuse me', leaving the children to talk amongst themselves. Georg stood outside the door listening to their reactions

'Oh no!'

'Why?'

'Was it something we did?'

'Was it because of Father?'

Gretl started to cry. He heard Louisa's superior know-it-all voice, 'You know how close she and father have become lately.'

'Let's go outside.' said Liesl as she saw the Baroness and Max coming in the other entrance. With a scraping of chairs, the children left the room, Liesl with her arm around Gretl.

Georg went to his study and subconsciously started to pace the room. He thought about what his observant children had said, 'Was it because of Father?

'You know how close she and father have become lately.'

Georg sat down sighing. Liesl and Louisa were very smart, taking after their mother. Liesl looked more like him though. He had been noticing his children's genetic features a lot lately, seeing bits of Agathe and himself in them. He had forgotten...

'Father?' Marta came into the study and climbed into her father's lap, giving him a hug.

'Yes, Marta? He said cheerfully.

'Don't be sad, Father. We'll all miss her too. She's almost like a mother to us.

'Yes Marta. She's very special, isn't she?

She nodded. 'Like Mother?'

Georg's blue eyes looked up at her with surprise. That was a very impertinent and prudent thing to say for a seven-year-old. He nodded.

'Can you tell me about her?'

With his little girl on his knee, he preceded to tell her about her mother.

'She was beautiful, Marta. With eyes that sparkled like the sun. When I first saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her father invented the torpedo and she sang at the launching of it. Her voice was sweet and clear and rang out to me; Like a siren', he joked. 'A siren is a mythical creature that uses her entrancing singing voice to captivate sailors', he added seeing his daughter's confused smile.

'But your mother was simply wonderful and kind. I wish you could have known her more, dear. She loves you, I hope you know that. Even now she is watching us from heaven, making sure everything is all right with the family.' But is everything all right with the family? He thought.

'I know, Father. You missed her when she died, didn't you? Is that why you didn't like us and went away lots?'

'Yes, and if it wasn't for Fraulein Maria I would never have opened up again. I see now, how wrong I've been in keeping myself distant from you and leaving you. She helped me see that.'

'Fraulein Maria is like our guardian angel...I wish she didn't go away.'

'There are some things we cannot change, Marta. We just have to live with it. Everything will turn out right. It may not be the way we want it to be, but it will be for the best.'

He softly kissed his daughter on the cheek, not really believing his words. How could it be for the best in the first place with Agathe dying? How could it be the best for Maria to go away? How could it be for the best when he was not even staying true to his heart...

GMGMGMGMGM

Later that night, Georg paced his study, thinking of what to say to Elsa. He had finally decided to propose to her. He thought he was doing a right thing. It was clear from his talk with Marta, that his children desperately needed a mother.

Maria...well...it was quite clear that she was _not _coming back. And he was going to marry the Baroness even before he had fallen in love with Maria...

'Elsa would you...umm… No.'

'Elsa I-.'

The door suddenly opened. Elsa was there.

'Sorry, I should have knocked', she said confusedly, turning to leave.

'No, it's all right, Elsa. I need to talk to you.'

They both sat down uncomfortably. 'We should talk...about us,' he worded carefully. 'Where are we going?'

Finally, she thought. Elsa looked him squarely in the eyes. 'I thought that was obvious, Georg.'

'Oh...all right then,' he fumbled.

Regaining his composure he took Elsa's hand, and quite formally said, 'Elsa, would you do the honour of becoming my wife?'

'Yes, Georg. I would.' She looked up at him, expecting to see love in his eyes as one usually did. She drooped slightly when he found he was digging in his pocket.

He pulled out a green velvety box and presented it to her. Inside was a beautiful, ornate, diamond ring. It was rather large and almost tacky, however Elsa seemed to like it. Max had helped him pick it out for her and he seemed to think that it was just perfect for her. Elsa smiled at him, and leant forward to give him a kiss. 'I love you, darling' she said, presuming him to say the same back to her.

'I love you too, Elsa.' He said somewhat reluctantly. Maybe he did love her, just not in that way. That was just too... preposterous.

GMGMGMGMGM

Georg smiled to himself as he watched Elsa play ball with his children the next morning. She was terrible at it, playing in her ritzy dress and high heels. Elsa clearly lacked the skill and enthusiasm to play; there seemed to be something wrong with the picture.

He observed his annoyed children playing around Elsa, gasping as Liesl accidentally tossed the ball into the Baroness' stomach who caught it with an exclamation. She went and sat down with Max.

Georg got a glass of water, and sat down on a chair reading the newspaper. There was an article in there about the Anschluss. It was in a small corner, and looked indistinct but the headline was more eye-catching than any other article on the page.

"**Austria Dead"**

'_German authorities are now on alert for anyone against Hitler's regime', Chancellor Schuschnigg stated. 'I express my deepest remorse at this turn of events, but it has happened. Anyone with sense will be obedient to the Nazis or find themselves in serious trouble, as was shown last week when the Baron Schneider was shot in his villa_.

_God, bless you all!_

Georg sighed sorrowfully. It was finally happening. In a couple of months, Austria would be dead. His homeland would be no more. This cut him more deep than anything, except... Maria leaving.

He stood up and went outside to see the children singing mournfully. One by one, the children stopped unable to keep singing.

Whoa, this was worse than he thought. It seemed that they missed Fraulein Maria as much as he did.

'They, uh, just wanted to sing for me, bless their hearts, Max explained.

'Oh, that's lovely, lovely. Don't stop.' The children didn't heed him.

'Something long and cool, Georg?' Elsa asked with a small smile.

'No thank you, darling.'

'Father?' Brigitta asked.

'Yes Brigitta.'

'Is it true that Fraulein Maria _isn't _coming back?'

Georg winced inwardly, wanting to avoid the subject of Maria all together. He needed to forget about her. He was going to marry the Baroness after all. He just needed a way to tell his children.

'Fraulein Maria? Yes I suppose it's true, yes.' Georg turned to the pink lemonade on the table. 'What _have _we got here?'

'Pink lemonade,' Elsa said airily.

'Laced with lemonade,' Max choked

Finally, he thought. Off Maria, onto lemonade.

'I don't believe it, Father,' Brigitta continued, not satisfied with his answer.

'Hm? Don't believe what, darling?' He asked, being purposefully vague.

'About Fraulein Maria.'

'Oh, Fraulein Maria. Didn't I tell you what her note said?'

Brigitta shook her head.

'Oh, I'm sure I did. She said, she missed her life at the abbey too much. She had to leave us. And that's all there is to it.' He gave changing the topic another attempt. 'I think I'm brave enough to try some of that,' he said as Elsa poured him a glass of lemonade.

'She didn't even say goodbye.' Louisa's voice sounded pained.

'She did in her note.'

'That isn't the same thing.'

Georg softened as he saw his daughter's sad expression. It seemed like the whole family was in love with her. He wanted to give Louisa a hug, telling her that it was okay to miss Maria...as he did.

The Baroness handed him a glass of the poisonous looking pink lemonade. 'Not too sweet, not too sour.'

'Just too, uh, pink,' Max said with a grim smile. Georg took a little sip. It tasted…pink. Although pink wasn't a flavour. :)

'Father?' Little Gretl spoke tentatively. 'Who is our new governess going to be?'

Georg paused in mid-sip and glanced at the Baroness, his children's future stepmother. He rose from his seat and placed his hands comfortingly on the Baroness' shoulders.

'Well...you're not going to have a governess, any more.'

'We're not?'

'No... You're going to have a new mother.'

He looked at his children and nearly laughed at their astonished faces.

'A new mother?' Liesl was shocked...and troubled. Her mother died when she was eleven, and she knew that the Baroness was nothing like her. She could never think of the Baroness as her mother.

'It was all settled last night. And we're all going to be very happy. Hmm?' The Baroness smiled at the Captain, and then turned to smile at the children. They stared silently.

Georg scowled at them and nodded. One by one the children slowly and reluctantly kissed the Baroness on the cheek.

Georg couldn't bear his children's sullen glances. He knew that they didn't like his choice to marry the Baroness.

'Well, all right, all right, now run off and play.' The children left allowing Georg, Elsa and Max to talk and relax.

GMGMGMGMGM

Georg stood on his balcony, the night air flooded through him. His children were safely back in the house after their long walk and Elsa and Max were talking quietly in the parlour about the wedding details and where they would go shopping tomorrow, and Georg was wondering whether he had made the right decision about Elsa.

It was clear that his children didn't approve of their getting married. They had never really warmed up to her. Now that he had rediscovered his children, he didn't want to make them unhappy. Nor did he want to be the one to make them unhappy. They had seemed happiest when Maria was here...as he had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Georg?' Agathe came out onto the balcony in a long, white robe, slipping her arm around his waist.

'Agathe', he said softly, reaching out to touch her hand. 'Am I doing the right thing?'

'You must go to her Georg. Go to Maria.'

Georg looked startled, as he was talking about Elsa. He smiled as he realised how right she was. He should go to Maria and tell her he loved her.

'You don't mind, do you, dear?'

Agathe shook her head. 'She is wonderful, for you and our children. I love her too.' She gave Georg a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Never forget me, darling.'

'Never.' He went to kiss her. She disappeared. Georg found himself sitting on the floor sobbing. 'Agathe', he murmured. 'Agathe.'

GMGMGMGMGM

Georg woke up in thee morning, weary, but determined. He knew what he had to do now. He had always known it, but paid no heed to his heart. He had to see Maria, to know wether or not she loved him as he loved her. He couldn't marry the Baroness without first knowing if she felt anything for him.

He would go to her, and if she didn't, he would dutifully marry the Baroness; and if she did...

He quickly showered and dressed and went downstairs to his children, urging them to be quick in their daily tasks.

Georg bit into an apple for breakfast and sat down at the table to talk to his children.

'Children', he looked carefully at each one of them. 'Since you're all so upset about Fraulein Maria leaving...I have decided to take you all to Nonnberg Abbey to say a proper goodbye to her.'

'Oh!' His children's long faces turned delighted.

'I can show her my lost tooth,' Kurt whispered excitedly to Brigitta. She nodded eagerly, sharing her brother's enthusiasm. Georg cleared his throat to capture their attention.

'Now I want you to behave extra good while we are there. Remember that this is a place of God so you must be reverent and show respect.

'Elsa and Max have gone to town to buy some things for the wedding,' at this Kurt groaned. Georg ignored it. 'I want you to get dressed and ready and meet me back here in half an hour. Go!'

GMGMGMGMGM

A boat trailed slowly on the river as the Captain and his children wound up the road, walking to the abbey and taking in the scenery. The Austrian Alps stretched high and majestic, casting shadows on the vast, grassy fields. The trees danced softly in the wind as the birds flew in and out of them. The sun was high up in the sky, taller than the mountains and shone softly on them as they reached the Mountain Untensberg in whose shadow, the abbey of Nonnberg dwelt.

This was what he loved most about Austria. The nature was exquisite and wondrous. When he was standing on a mountain, it seemed that the whole world was at his feet and he felt that he could do anything. It was such a peaceful felling and one that he never wanted to forget.

The wind blew through his hair and puffing slightly, he rang the bell in front of the abbey gates. Sister Margaretta came to the gates.

'Hello, sister', he greeted her. 'I am Captain Von Trapp and these are my children.' He motioned to them. 'We would like to see Fraulein Maria.'

The nun bobbed her head to them and opened the gate. 'I'm not sure if she'll see you, Captain. Maria has been in seclusion since she came back, and hasn't been seeing anyone. Only in prayer does she speak.' She smiled sadly at the Captain and led them to the door of Maria's room. Perhaps you can cheer her up, hmm?'

Sister Margaretta knocked on the door and spoke to Maria. To think that she was just in that room. So close...

Why was she in seclusion? Was she hurt and upset? Was she afraid of...her feelings?

He felt his insides squirming. He was definitely nervous, though he would never admit it. Soon he would see her again. In actual fact he was just as excited as his children.

Gretl darted towards the door and slipped in through Sister Margaretta. He went to stop her but was too late. She gets to see Maria first, he thought humorously. (Shotgun first hug:rofl )

The rest of his children went in and he could hear exclamations from them, In amongst them he heard Maria's light, silvery, heartfelt voice as she said, 'It's so good to see you all...' Georg stepped into the room and he caught his breath as he saw Maria. She looked like an angel, her blue eyes bright and full of love towards his children. He coughed slightly and she looked up at him, her eyes widening in surprise as she caught his gaze. She looked away suddenly, embarrassed. '...And you too, Captain.' He smiled at her tenderly.


	2. A visit to the Abbey Maria

An Alternate Ending – Part Two.

AN: I finally gave up trying to find a way to save the already typed up part on my very old laptop and went for writing it down, and then typing it back up. A tedious process, but it is here. Enjoy!

* * *

Maria's eyes flitted across the page as she held the Bible, opened to the gospel of St. Matthew, Chapter Five. "Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works, and glorify your father in heaven." Maria sighed heavily, not for the first time that day. How could she let her light shine if she had no light in her? Maria was miserable, confused and upset. She wanted to go back so much, to where she felt she belonged. Here she was just pretending that everything was all right, being someone she found she didn't want to be. She missed him. She missed his smile, his voice, the way he looked at her…

A wave of sweet, painful swept over her as she remembered the way they had danced.

Holding onto him, she had felt warm and safe, She felt like she was home, different from how she felt at the abbey. She _was_ happy to be back with the people she loved and respected, but she was not with the one person who made her feel special, who made her feel whole.

Maria had finally admitted to herself that she loved the Captain. The Baroness had said she loved him, but she truly found out for herself that she did. The way she felt without him proved that she did.

A small knock sounded on the door. Sister Margaretta's warm face popped in. Maria looked up and saw the sister's friendly face looking concerned. Maria didn't realise until just then of the effect her miserable behaviour had on the others. It was nice to know they cared and worried about her; but she didn't want anyone's sympathy at the moment. She just wanted to be alone.

'Maria?' she said gently. 'The Von Trapp children are here to see you.' At the mention of the name Maria started. The name 'Von Trapp' brought up a whole heap of painful memories, which she wished, she could forget, but her heart was holding on to. 'I… I don't remember any more'… 'There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who is in love with him'… 'Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever.' His warm blue eyes looking up at hers, searching for approval…

'Shall I send them in Maria?' The voice of the nun interrupted her thoughts, which for once she was grateful for. She should stop torturing herself and forget him. This was her home now. What would he want with her? He was a rich, handsome, naval hero and she was just simple, plain Maria. No one particularly interesting.

But seeing the children again, seeing how much they look like him would just make her feel even worse. She didn't want them to see her upset.

'Maria?' Maria shook heard gently, just as a little head peeped in the door.

'Fraulein Maria?'

'Gretl!' _Gosh she looks like her father_. Taking this as an invitation, Gretl leaped into Maria's arms nearly knocking her over. Sister Margaretta smiled as she watched Maria hug the little girl tightly, and left the room.

'Maria?' Liesel said tentatively as she saw the pair. Maria looked up to see her. Only Liesel understood what she was going through. She was like a sister to her. She stood up and pulled her into a hug. 'I've missed you Liesel', she said as the rest of the children came into the room. 'I've missed all of you so much'; she said as she wet around and embraced each one of them. 'It's so good to see you again.'

'Ahem.'

Maria looked up and her stomach constricted as she saw the Captain standing at the door, looking at her like he used to, his warm blue eyes smiling. She stooped breathing for a moment, but regaining composure she added with a nervous smile, 'and you too, Captain.' He gave her a fond smile.

Maria turned back to the children, unable to hold his gaze. 'So what have you been up to since I've been away? Has it been dreadfully dull without me?' She grinned at them.

'It's no fun without you, Fraulein Maria.' Kurt said, showing his missing tooth as he grinned back at her. 'Oh!' Maria exclaimed. 'You've lost a tooth! What else has happened without me? Anything else exciting!'

Brigitta stepped forwards. 'The most important thing is Father's going to be married.'

'Married?' Maria looked up at Georg for confirmation. His cheeks turned predictabley red, and he looked away from her questioning look. 'Yes', Louisa said. 'To Baroness Schrader. 'Oh… oh I see.' She did now. She had trusted the Baroness. _She was able to see how we- I felt about him. She had no right to play with my feelings like that! Or his. _

While Maria was looking away, he signalled for the children to go outside. Liesel took the hint. 'Fraulein Maria? May we get a drink of water?'

Maria looked up and tried to smile, but right now she all she was feeling was hurt and anger; she was not exactly going to smile soon.

'Of course. The water pump is in the middle courtyard. You can't get lost.' One by one the children filed out of the room, leaving Georg and Maria alone.

She turned away from him, feeling nervous. 'It doesn't have to be that way, if you don't want it to be… Maria,' Georg said continuing the conversation. He said her name! 'I don't know what you're talking about', she said flatly, not wanting to let her feelings show through her voice.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him. She watched his beautiful face coming towards her. She watched him as he sat on the chair beside her.

Maria started as he carefully took her hands in his and gently, lovingly stroked them. She looked desperately, longingly at their hands intertwined. She saw her hand follow his, moving together until she couldn't tell which one was his and which one was hers.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. _He's getting married and I'm preparing to take my vows. I can't love him; I can't be with him. Why am I tormenting myself? _

Maria stood up and walked over to the window, her arms folded tightly against her chest. 'So when are you getting married?' Georg stood up.

'I don't know.' Concerned he walked over to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

Couldn't he see how much this was hurting her? 'Maybe… maybe you should leave. This is an abbey and I… I can't love. She hoped he would take the hint and leave before she lost her will and broke down.

This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do; giving him up when he was standing before her, telling her he cared. Georg looked at her carefully and for the first time he saw the pain in her eyes. He wondered what she was feeling and wished he could comfort her, calm her fears. Making her feel special, letting her know he cared.

She was still standing there, beautiful but sad. Sad because… he was engaged. Sad because… she couldn't love!

He looked up at her, startled to see the tears in her eyes. He was surprised; she had always struck him as such a headstrong defiant young woman.

Maybe he should go. He knew it wasn't what she really wanted; but it pained him to see her so upset. Especially when it was partly his fault, although he didn't know why.

He gave her hand a soft pat and turned around just as a tear spilled down her cheek. 'Georg.' Maria's voice trembled. He turned around. 'I…I' she swallowed tyring to regain her ability of speech. 'Say goodbye to the children for me.' She finished.

He gave her a sad sort of smile and a little nod. He knew what she was going to say. But what he didn't get was _why_ she didn't say it. Maria was the only woman he had ever loved besides his late wife Agathae Whitehead.

She was so beautiful, not hidden behind jewels and glamorous parties like the Baroness She was pure. Pure and perfect. And if she returned his feelings, which he knew she did, why did she not say as much?

He opened the door and had half shut it when he heard her whisper, to herself or to him? 'I love you.'

He walked over to her swiftly; her eyes closed, and gently placed his hand on hers. Her eyes flew open, immediately catching his. She looked away but she couldn't stop his eyes drawing back to his. There they stood, gazing at each other. His eyes were soft and full of love.

She wished she could return his feelings with the full intensity of the love that she possessed; she was drawn between him and her duty to the church. Reverend Mother says to look for your life. Was this how she was looking for it? Searching his eyes to see if they had a life together? Her heart belonged with him but the sensibility of the mind was telling her that it was wrong. She had been there on God's errand. She couldn't ask for his love nor could she accept it.

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and she knew that she had to make a decision. Maria looked very clearly into his eyes and found she couldn't look away. It was like they were bonded together. She looked at the crucifix above her bed and knew what she had to do.

Her heart ached as she looked back at him, but she drew her gaze down to their hands still linked together. She pulled her hand away and looked at the cross. 'Please don't.'

She saw his hand reach out toward her face and felt him gently wipe her tears away. She looked up at him as he leaned forward and very softly kissed her forehead.

Without looking back, Georg walked towards the door, opened it, and pulled it shut, his footsteps resounding down the hallway as he walked out of her life forever.


	3. Going back 'home'

Georg's shoes pounded rhythmically down the hallway, matching the dull, heavy thud of his heart. He met up with his children. Liesl immediately sensed something was wrong, no matter how hard her father tried to guard his feelings. 'Father?' she said tentatively. 'We have to go now,' his tone was brisk again.

'But we hardly saw her', protested Kurt.

Liesl put an arm around her brother and led him away from their father, coaxing him to not ask questions. She gave her father a worried look and walked over to him.'

'Father?'

'I don't want to talk, Liesl', he said stiffly.

'How...how are you?'

'Fine. We are going back home, where I will marry the Baroness.'

Liesl gave her father a withering look. 'Why are you marrying her father? You don't love her, she doesn't love you...Maria loves you', she said quietly.

'Maybe you shouldn't nose about in things that don't concern you', he snapped.

'Maybe _I'm _concerned about both of you!'

'This isn't about you, Liesl!' he was astonished. He had never seen this side of her.

'If you marry either one of them, then it _is. _It affects _all _of us! So we're 'concerned' whether you like it or not!'

Georg turned away from her, recognising the truth in her words.

Liesl softened. 'Why are you marrying the Baroness, father? And not...'

Georg looked his daughter clearly in the eyes. His voice was full of regret and sorrow, with a bitter edge to it. 'I suggest you ask Maria.' His voice broke off as he said her name and he hurried ahead of his children, mulling thoughts over in his head.

He would marry the Baroness, and not stay true to his heart. Austria would be run over by Nazi oppressors, he'd probably be commanded to serve in their navy, his entire life would be shattered into a trillion pieces.

Well...probably not as dramatic as that.

But Maria kept her life sane. She truly was his guardian angel. She had done so much for his family, that he was eternally grateful. He just wished he could show her _how_ grateful he was. He liked pleasing her and making her laugh. He had only made her laugh a few times, but each little tinkle rang through his heart and he treasured it. She made him laugh so often, he wished he could do the same.

But now he would never hear her laugh again. He would never see her beautiful face and bright blue eyes smiling at him, filled with love.

_Dear God,_ he thought, _why is this so? Why first take Agathe from me, and then Maria? Why? The two women I truly love, and you take them into your service!_ He let out a string of curses that he would have been ashamed to say in front of Maria.

He had stopped believing when Agathe had died. Maria had renewed his faith, but now... What type of God would let this happened? He kicked a large pebble that was in his front driveway. He found himself home. Except... It didn't feel like home. Home was where one was surrounded by the people they love and are able to feel safe. Yes, he had his darling children who loved dearly, but... There was something missing, and he knew what, who it was.

He dropped himself down on the lounge and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, letting sleep take him, allowing his dreams to mirror what his future with Maria could've been like.

AN: Just a short one, hope you like it.


	4. There to love them

**PART THREE**

Unable to bear it no longer, she curled up on her bed, sobbing quietly, willingly him to come back, although she knew he wouldn't.

'Maria!' Sister Margaretta came in and seeing the young postulant pained, quickly sat down on the bed next to her and pulled out her clean handkerchief for Maria to use. Maria sat up wearily; her eye's red and aching as she had poured out her heart to God, asking him, pleading with him to stop the hurt that she felt.

'Are you all right, Maria?" The concerned nun asked 'Would you like to talk about it?'

Maria looked a pitiable sight as she willingly told the Sister her troubles. Just saying them out loud made them seem so... real, though it helped to get it out of her system. She had just kept everything so shut up, that letting everything out was so strengthening for her.

'Oh dear', said Sister Margaretta after Maria had finished speaking. She softly stroked her hair and pulled her into a hug. 'I think we should talk to the Mother Abbess, hmm?'

Maria nodded silently and wiped her face.

'I'll leave you to clean yourself up, okay?' Sister Margaretta smiled up at her and left the room.

Sighing, Maria washed her face and hands in the little basin in her room, ridding herself of all signs that she had been crying. She carefully dressed herself in the formal habit, required to wear in the presence of the Reverend Mother.

She was ready now, ready to face, her. The person she had been most frightened to meet ever since she had got back.

Maria knew she would ask questions; Questions which she didn't want to answer, that she couldn't answer. That she didn't know how to answer.

Leaving her room, Maria slowly wound her way to the Reverend Mother's office

'Ave', The Reverend Mother's voice rang out.

Maria, seeing a new postulant in the room, quickly wiped her eyes on instinct, giving the young girl a tiny smile, suddenly remembering her first day at Nonnberg and meeting the Reverend Mother. She remembered how enthusiastic she was about becoming a postulant that she had skipped and whistled down the hallway when she was let out of the office, unable to contain her excitement. It was then that Sister Berthe first scolded Maria and told her that it was improper for her to do so. The other nun, Sister Margaretta simply smiled at the young Maria's eagerness.

What had changed since then? Thought Maria. When did my life become so... complex? She almost wished she had never laid eyes on the Captain, after so much pain he had unintentionally caused her. Yet she felt like the poet Tennyson and that, "'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

Being raised by an abusive Uncle she had never really experienced love. Not even at the abbey, where the nuns kept their feelings guarded, only showing love to God. Sister Margaretta was the closest person she had to family until the Von Trapp's came into her life, filling her with hope and love...real love as she had never felt before.

And she loved them with all her heart...

When it should belong to God...

No matter what she did, they were constantly in her thoughts, and she was not able to concentrate properly on serving God with _all _her heart and soul.

'Maria?' The Reverend Mother's voice entered her thoughts. 'You've been unhappy, child. I'm sorry.' Maria bent over to kiss her ring. 'Now sit down.'

She did so, knowing what was coming.

'Why did they send you back, Maria?'

'They didn't send me back, Mother. I...I left.'

'Yes?' The Mother Abbess said expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

'Well', Maria thought for a moment, trying to phrase her words. 'I...I was frightened.'

'Frightened! Were they unkind to you?'

'Oh, no, no!' Maria corrected herself. 'I was confused...I felt...I never felt that way before.' Maria had that familiar sensation in her stomach, the way she always felt when she looked in Georg's eyes.

'I couldn't stay. I knew that here I'd be away from it...I'd be safe.' Safe from her feelings.

'Maria, our abbey is not to be used as an escape. What is it you can't face, dear? '

'I can't face Him again.'

'Him.' She raised her eyebrows. 'Thank you, Sister Margaretta.' Nodding politely, the sister walked out of the room, leaving them to talk privately.

'Maria? Do you love Captain Von Trapp?'

At his name, she lifted her head up and looked at the Reverend Mother's face. It was no use denying her feelings anymore. At least they could not be acted upon here. 'Yes', she said softly.

'My dear, if the Captain loves you-'

'The Captain _does_ love me,' Maria interrupted with tears filling her eyes as she realised the full implications of those words. She turned away so the Reverend Mother wouldn't see her pain.

'And I...'

'Maria, do your feelings frighten you? Or was it other things?

'Both...I...I was frightened of my feelings because...because I shouldn't feel them. I shouldn't but I do! To her horror she started sobbing hysterically. The Reverend Mother watched calmly, handing her a handkerchief, and let Maria finish crying before she said, 'why shouldn't you?'

'I was there on God's errand! To have asked for his love would have been wrong. There were times when we would look at each other, oh Mother, I could hardly breathe!'

'Did you let him see how you felt?'

'If I did, I didn't know it. I felt them but I never acted on it.' Maria sighed wistfully.

'Maria,' the Mother Abbess said gently. 'Loving this man doesn't make you unfavoured in the sight of God. In fact it shows your generous loving nature, which some people seem to be lacking nowadays.

'Maria. There is a reason for everything that has happened in your life. There is a reason that you were sent to the Von Trapp's.' She sat back in her chair.

'I met the Captain many years ago at his wife's funeral. He was very sad, sorrowed. He kept aloof from his children, thinking it would hurt less if he stayed away from them. He lost himself in Vienna ignoring all his children's attempts at capturing his attentions. He grew further and further away from them, soon, he would be in danger of losing them forever.

'When I received his advertisement for a new governess and was contemplating having you leave, I knew this was where you had to go. Of all the governesses he had had I knew that you would be the one who'd dare to be different and help the Captain find his children and his purpose in life. Your love for them, all of them, has changed their lives.

'Love is an important factor in becoming a nun, but you must find out how you must spend your love. Just because you love this man doesn't mean you love God less. It was God's Will that you went there, and it is God's Will that you return. You were never meant to become a nun, dear. You must go back to the Von Trapp's. You must live the life that you were born to live!'

"_Climb ev'ry mountain  
Search high and low  
Follow ev'ry by-way  
Every path you know_

Climb ev'ry mountain  
Ford ev'ry stream  
Follow ev'ry rainbow  
'Till you find your dream

A dream that will need  
All the love you can give  
Everyday of your life  
For as long as you live

Climb ev'ry mountain  
Ford ev'ry stream  
Follow ev'ry rainbow  
'Till you find your dream!"  


Maria listened intently to the Mother Abbess' words, realising the truth and wisdom in them. She had thought that she was there to help the children prepare them for a new mother, the Baroness.

But she was half-wrong. She was there to reunite the family . . . with a father **_and_ **a mother.

Her.

She was there to love them forever.

'Go. Go Maria. You belong with them.' The Reverend Mother gave her a hug and kissed her forehead in a motherly way. 'God loves you, Maria. I love you.' She made the sign of the cross and Maria left the room, slightly dazed at the turn of events. She wasn't going to become a nun after all. She wouldn't need to hurt anymore. She could go back and be with the people she loved. Georg, Maria, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl. The Von Trapp family. All united as they should be.

Maria left the Reverend Mother's office for the last time and slowly walked around the abbey trying to capture memories. Memories of a life that she once had. Memories of a life that was not for her.

She smiled as she saw the stairs where she accidentally ran into Father Wasner who was carrying the Eucharist wine. It had spilled all over his white robes. Thankfully he hadn't got mad. They had, had a good chuckle about it much to the disapproval of Sister Berthe.

'Maria', she said after she helped Father Wasner clean up. 'You must not run, and show more respect to your elders, which is everyone at this abbey.'

'But I didn't mean to', she protested. 'And besides, he didn't mind.'

'Maria, don't talk back', she snapped. 'Now kiss the floor.' Maria had done so knowing there would be many more times like this.

But not anymore. Never again would she have to endure Sister Berthe's scolding. Though she should've been happy about leaving, she was a little saddened at the thought of leaving her first real home where she had come to know and love the people, and neared closer to God. And now she was moving on. Moving on to a life that she was born for!

Sister Berthe came up behind her, and tapped Maria on the shoulder. Maria jumped, not expecting it. 'Sister Berthe! You scared me!'

'Oh, I'm Sorry. The Reverend Mother just told me you were leaving and I came to say goodbye', said the Mistress of Novices. She pulled Maria into a hug.

'I'm sorry, Maria. I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you. It's not like it came too much anyway', she joked. 'And now you're going to marry the man you love and have a wonderful family.' The nun gave a dry little laugh. 'I shall miss you, child.' She gave her head a pat and left quickly, tears in her eyes.

Maria was stunned. This was the first time Sister Berthe had shown any sort of affection towards her; She was always so steely and stern. Maybe now that she was leaving, she felt that she had to make amends.

Maria wandered over to her room and began packing her few belongings into her suitcase taking off the small adornments that had made the room hers. Her picture of Mary and the Christ Child, a small photograph of her mother, and the mountains of Austria that she loved to climb so much.

Tsom - you're right I never realised that. Thanks for pointing that out, I really appreciate your critique, it helps me to improve and become aware of my writing and what it is I write. Always good for an aspiring writer like me! I have made a few adjustments for Georg's next part, which is still a little awkwardly placed, but it will do.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love them!


	5. Confidence in Love

Sound of Music Part Four – Confidence in Love 

AN: I haven't given upon this story! I'm still alive! I'm just concentrating onanother story and school. I'm afraid it's going to be a bit slow coming. I've lost my excercise book with the next half of the chapter in it, i think it's at school... but it's the holidays. I kind ofhave a beta, but i wanted to post it quicker so i checked it myself. Maybe next time.  
Yeah my Elsa is very fake, well more fake than usual. Like stereotypical fake.

* * *

'Georg?' Elsa was standing next to the couch where her fiancee had fallen asleep. 'Georg.' Elsa leant over his face and placed her lips on his. Georg sat up immediately nearly banging heads with her. 

'Elsa!' Georg's face clearly showed his showed his surprise and dismay as he realised that he was not woken up by the woman he was dreaming about, but his fiance.

Georg rubbed his eyes and stood up, walking over to the window. The afternoon sun shone warmly on him. 'Darling?' Elsa came and stood beside him. 'Are you feeling ill, darling?'

Georg stood silent and shook his head, his mind elsewhere. 'Where are the children, Elsa?'

'Oh I sent them to their rooms to play quietly', she said airily.

'Oh.' An awkward silence followed. It was a lazy afternoon and neither felt much like talking.

'They could play just fine outside. It's probably healthier for them. Fraulein Maria said-.' Georg stopped abruptly.

'So, was you shopping trip productive, Elsa?'

Elsa began to talk eagerly. 'Oh no, darling. We went to a dozen stores but we could not find the perfect gown or anything. I think maybe I should be shopping in Vienna, darling.'

'Yes, Elsa.' He said wearily as one usually does after waking up from an afternoon nap.

'Perhaps I should leave soon. The wedding is going to be in two months. Maybe we should make it four months and then I can have a dress custom made for the wedding.

Georg stared uncomfortable out of the window, trying to get his mind around the situation before him. No matter how much his children needed a mother, he really had no right to marry Elsa when he did not love her. He couldn't take away her chance of happiness just because he couldn't find his happiness with Maria.

He didn't know much about Elsa's first husband, only that he had lots of money, but he was certainly happy with Agathe when she was alive.

'Elsa? Can we talk?' A flicker of realisation passed across her face. Oh yeah, 'can we talk', the three most dreaded words in history. However Elsa gave a nod, and they started walking towards the gazebo.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'Goodbye Maria', Sister Margaretta said warmly, giving Maria a hug.

'Thankyou for the joy and happiness you have brought into our lives. The abbey will never be the same without you.'

Maria grinned happily. 'It will be a lot quieter, that's for sure!' They both gave a laugh. 'I should be thanking you, Sister Margaretta. I don't know how I would've survived the first year without you. I would have certainly kissed the floor a lot more!'

'You are so much happier now, Maria. I truly wish you all the luck in the world, although I daresay you won't need it.'

'One can't survive purely on luck. I thought you of all people would know that it's love and prayers that bring good fortune.'

'Ahh, that's right. I knew I was forgetting something important.' They both laughed heartily until a postulant popped her head in the door and asked them if they were all right. They had quieted down after that and they drew serious.

'Oh, I'll miss you, Margaretta!' Maria exclaimed giving her a hug.

'Well you'll just have to come and visit, like on your wedding day perhaps.' She said a little too slyly.

'Well I have to leave before I can come back.'

'True, true.' Sister Margaretta nodded in mock seriousness.

'Come.' She said suddenly, standing up ad picking up Maria's suitcase. 'Come to my room, I have to give you something.'

Maria stood up and with a final glance at her room and a straightening of the crucifix, Maria walked out, and like one of those old cliches, she shut the door literally and figuratively on her old life so she could open a new door upon a new life.

Maria walked down the hall to Sister Margaretta's room, all of a sudden feeling sad.

Before she had gone to the Von Trapp's, this was the only place she had felt happy. Though some parts of being in an abbey conflicted with her free and open nature, she did love Nonnberg; the spirit of the place, how connected she felt to God…

If only there was someway she could capture the exact perfection of the Abbey and take it with her.

'Maria?' Sister Margaretta took Maria's hand and opened it up, gently placing a silver locket in it. The metal was cold and the surface was old and tarnished. It was obviously an antique. Maria opened it. Inside there was a coloured photograph. It was a picture of the Abbey, the sun perfectly sitting just above the spire. Maria saw herself and some other the other nuns in the picture, including the Reverend Mother. Maria remembered the day that picture was taken. It was of the best days of her life, before she had gone to the Von Trapps. Everything that day had been wonderful. Even Sister Berthe was grinning. Maria smiled at the memory of it.

How did Sister Margaretta know? This photo perfectly captured the splendour and beauty of the abbey and the people there.

On the other side of the locket there was a picture of a tiny white flower against a green grassy background. A caption beside it in white fancy script said "Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever." Maria felt a rush of love towards Austria, Nonnberg, Sister Margaretta, Georg, the children, everyone and everything! She looked up at Sister Margaretta with tears in her eyes. 'Thankyou so much!' Maria said, giving the Sister a tight hug, putting all her love and happiness into that hug, not being able to distribute it to some else, namely Georg.

Sister Margaretta nearly fell over with the force of emotion that hit her. It was amazing that _so_ much happiness could fit into such a small woman. But she knew that that small woman had a big heart.

'Don't forget us, Maria.'

'I'll never forget you, or this place.' She promised.

'Thankyou.' Sister Margaretta placed a kiss on her cheek. 'Goodbye, love. Have a happy life.'

Maria smiled goodbye at her and practically bounded out the room and out of the abbey, feeling energised, invigorated. She felt high. High on life. It was like childish excitement. Like Marta was when her father gave her a pink parasol as a belated birthday present.

Maria smiled at the thought of it, as she walked along the road. The person in the car coming towards her, seeing her smile, smiled back.

She was glad she made someone smile. It was certainly a thing that was getting more rare these days.

But she had a reason to smile. She was going back to her beloved Von Trapps, to be with the man she loved more than anything in the world. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world! It was corny, but that's what she felt like.

Maria gave a contented sigh and hopped on to the waiting bus giving a huge smile to all the passengers and started singing.

(AN: I recommend singing a long with this to the tune of _Confidence_. It's really fun!)

_It is so exciting, _

_To be out the world to be free,_

_My heart is wildly rejoicing, _

_Oh what's the matter with me!_

…_A captain with seven children, _

_There's nothing fearsome about that_

_I've left all my doubts all my worries,_

_I am going forwards not back,_

_I have dreamt of the things I've been seeking_

_And I found the courage I lack._

_The courage to love them with reliance,_

_I've faced my mistakes without defiance,_

_I showed them I'm worthy, and while I showed them,_

_I showed me so,_

_I can handle any problem,_

_I did better than my best,_

_They already put me to the test,_

_And I made them see I had confidence in me._

_I found out how to impress them, _

_I was able to be firm and kind._

_I love those children, heaven bless them,_

_And I love their father, who loves me._

_With each step I am more certain,_

_Everything's going to be fine._

_I feel like the world is only mine_

_Because I see I have confidence in me._

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers (although the Nazi's believe it)_

_Strength doesn't lie in wealth (although it's nice)_

_Strength lies in love and being loved,_

_And being with those you love, it's healthy._

_All I trust I leave my heart to,_

_All I trust becomes my own._

_I have confidence in love and love alone…_

Maria found herself in amongst the trees of the Von Trapp estate. It was late afternoon but she could see clearly. She could see clearly the figures of Elsa Schrader and Geo… the Captain standing very close together. To her utter horror, she saw him kiss her quickly in the lips and squeeze her hand before Elsa went back inside the house and the Captain followed her.

Maria dropped to the ground, suitcase and all, shocked. Her former happiness quickly ebbed away.

What! Maria shook her had in confusion and tried bravely to finish "I have confidence in love and love alone," but her voice cracked and she left the phrase unfinished as two tears trickled down her cheeks.

What was that! How could it be! Maria hugged her knees to her chest and rocked slowly, willing herself not to cry.

Had she come back just to see that? If it had been earlier she probably would have tried to walk back to the abbey, but she just sat there; too shocked to do anything else, not knowing what she was going to do.

She couldn't go into the house. Not anymore. And she couldn't sleep outside…

Maria leant her head against the tree, trying not to think… it hurt her head and her heart too much.


	6. Whoopsadaisy

**_Chapter Six_**

AN: Yes it's finally here, after ages! But I finally finished school and all. I wrote this on the 16+ hour bus drive to the gorgeous Whitsunday's and had a lovely time! And it is extremeley hot here and I'm typing this in 35+ degrees Celcisus with no air con so I hope you appreciate this. Sorry for the long time, but I'm afraid this is like my last priority at the moment, I'll see if I can move it further up the list :D Anywho I have to get ready for work. Tata thanks for reading!

* * *

_Where we left off-_

'Elsa? Can we talk?' Elsa gave a nod and they started walking towards the gazebo.

_And the continuation…_

'Elsa, I don't know how to say this, but… I can't marry you.' Georg let out his breath slowly, waiting to see Elsa's reaction.

Elsa coloured a little, took Georg's hand in hers and sat down on the seat, bidding him to do the same.

Georg sat down cautiously as Elsa spoke. 'Georg, I understand.' She said simply; a sad smile on her face.

Georg gave her hand a quick rub. 'I'm not being honest to you or myself; and utterly unfair to you. I'm so sorry.' Elsa nodded looking thoughtful.

'It was selfish of me to ask you… to pretend I was in love with you, when I was really in love with some else; someone who cannot love me.' Georg took her hand and pressed it to his lips. 'I hope you will find someone who you can and love and who will return your love, Elsa. You deserve that, and I hope you will be happy.'

Elsa looked up at her now ex-fiancée, a few tears sparkling her eyes. She gave a small smile. 'Well I guess I'll pack my little bags and go back to Vienna then.' Elsa stood up and suddenly sat down again looking guilty at Georg. "Someone who cannot love me" he had said. It was time to set something right.

She looked at Georg whose eyes were questioning. 'Georg, if you're being truthful, then I must be truthful, as well.' She began uneasily. 'You see, I… I was jealous. Jealous of the love you have for Maria... and the love she has for you. The love that you've had in your life; love that I've never had. And so…' Elsa paused. 'So… after your dance with her at the party, I went up to her room to help her get dressed and talked to her. I played on her fears, her uncertainties.

'Georg. I was the one that made Maria leave.' Elsa hung her head, thoroughly sorry for the part she had played in keeping Maria and Georg separate. 'I am sorry, Georg. It was terribly selfish of me and… and I'm sorry.'

During her confession, Georg had sat still and quiet, his face calm and his breathing steady, trying to control his emotions; his sorrow, his disappointment, his anger.

'Elsa!' he said rather sharply. 'Elsa.' He said a lot softer.

'I'm sorry you felt like that, and I'm sorry that you felt you had to do that, but…' Georg took in a sharp annoyed breath.

'She's never coming back, Elsa. We visited her at the abbey today, and she won't come back.' He was tempted to say "it's all your fault", but he stopped himself. Though it was partly Elsa's fault that he had lost Maria forever, it was partly his fault as well.

Maybe he should've been more persuasive; kissed her, told her he loved her, that he could never let her go.  
He had never been the pleading lover type, but Maria was worth it. Oh! If only she hadn't left!

'Georg I really am sorry.' Elsa. He had forgotten she was still there.

'Elsa, it's… it's alright. Never mind.' He waved his hand, dismissing the issue, suddenly overcome with weariness.

Elsa knew she wasn't needed anymore so with a quick kiss on Georg lips and an 'Auf weidersen, darling,' she disappeared into the villa to pack her bags.

_An hour after Maria came back…_

It had been an hour since Maria had arrived back at the Von Trapp Villa, and she had just woken up after falling asleep with her head on a tree.'

Maria rubbed her eyes, annoyed at herself for falling asleep and feeling completely lost. She tried to stifle a loud sob, as she stood up and tried to accustom her eyes to the darkness.

The gazebo was lit up… she could see one lone figure sitting by himself, his elbows dejectedly resting on his knees.

Her heart gave a funny pang for his melancholy nature, though it was hard to feel sorry for him. He wasn't stuck in a great big pickle like she was.

The lost feeling came back with a jolt. What on earth was she going to do! Maybe she could do a Leisel and climb up to her old room. Despite everything, she gave a little chuckle, trying to imagine what it would be like to climb up the lattice.

Carefully making her way around the gazebo so she wouldn't be seen or heard by the Captain; she managed to pick out the window which was hers, and was strangely open. She had just started to climb the lattice, her bag over her shoulder, when she saw Elsa come out, _her_ suitcases in her hands. She placed them neatly on the ground before she took a small circular object of her finger and into Georg's hand.

Maria froze. _Could it be?_

Intently she watched as Georg gave Elsa a 'goodbye' hug (?) and waved to her as she walked to the driveway and got into the car. Curiously she saw the car drive away and immediately turned her attention back to Georg. To her surprise she saw him fling the object, what she had identified to be a ring, across the grass and let out a sob. She could see his body shaking with the force of tears.  
Maria hastily climbed down the lattice...


	7. Meant for her

_**SOM CHAPTER SEVEN!**_

AN: Happy Valentine's Day y'all. Sorry about the slow updating. My USB key broke and I lost the next chapter so I typed it all out again, and then I changed my mind about the way the story was going so I stuck to my original thing. Hope you like it!  
Please note: I'm very nervous about your responses to this chapter, as it's the first kissy/love scene i've written... and well, i've never been kissed so i'm kind of going on cliche's here and what i think it would feel like or something. Sorry if it's overly corny or what not. If it's fluffy that's good, but i wont spoil the ending. oh and i fixed up the last chapter too.

* * *

Maria hastily climbed down the lattice, almost a little too fast, but she landed, she thought, with her feet firmly on the ground. It was at that time that she lost her balance and fell over.

If someone had seen her, it would have been a funny sight indeed. But thankfully no one did see her, only Georg heard her high-pitched yelp as she fell on her back.

She knew Georg must have heard her and sure enough he came rushing over; his face a picture of concern and amusement and surprise as he asked after her well-being.

'Captain…' Her face was bright red, embarrassed to no end that she had been caught in such a ridiculous predicament.

She felt herself being pulled to her feet by a gentle hand.

Still feeling light-headed, Georg guided her to the seat by the gazebo.

'Would you like me to fetch a doctor, Fraulein?' Captain Von Trapp asked her, while his own head was filled with questions, which would probably be answered soon.

"What was she doing here?" was the foremost question in her mind.

Maria shook her head, disheartened by the fact that he called her "Fraulein."

'It's not that bad, Captain. I feel fine, thankyou.'

There was a cold silence between them. Georg was too surprised to be a warm host, and Maria took it only to be cold civility, which she emanated back.

For five minutes the y sat there, until the Captain believed he had recovered enough to speak with his usual composure.

'Why are you here, Maria? And why are you climbing up my wall.' Maria blushed, still embarrassed, and still unsure of what she was doing herself.

'Well…Captain…er…' she had no idea how to explain herself.

In answer she walked over to a patch of grass where she saw Georg throw the ring. Thankfully the light from the porch was shining bright enough in her direction so she could see it.

She walked back over to the puzzled Captain and placed the flashy ring into his hand.

He stared at it, and then gave a small chuckle.

All coldness between them vanished. She looked at him hesitantly, waiting for some kind of confirmation that it was alright for her to do what she'd been longing to do for weeks.

Georg outstretched his arm, giving her that look, which made her shiver.

Maria started to smile and joyfully ran into his arms, giving a contented sigh. Maria nestled her head against his neck, her heart racing as he wrapped his arms around her and pilled her close, murmuring her name.

What a joy it was to hear him speak her name with his precious mouth. To hear his voice, so tender, knowing that that tenderness, that love was meant solely for her ears alone.

Maria pulled Georg closer to her (if that was possible), wanting reassurance that yes, Georg was real and in her arms; not just a figment of her imagination that she had so often dreamed about for the last couple of days.

He _was_ here. In her arms. There were no obstacles, no holding back. Just the two of them. Together.

Georg took hold of her chin and drew her face up to meet his eyes.

Another shiver ran down her spine. He was so… beautiful!

Georg chuckled again and gently brought his lips to meet hers, engulfing her in the most incredible feeling of love and passion. 'How can this be happening to me?' Maria murmured in the very small breaks before their lips met once more.

It was a while before she was able to stop, though reluctantly, to catch her breath.

'Georg?' she said softly.

'Yes, Maria?' He smiled fondly at the young woman in his arms.

'I love you', she said confidently, lovingly, knowing with absolute surety now that he loved her back, just as much as she loved him.

'Oh, Maria', he said giving her a hug.

'I love you too. So much.' He kissed her again, and then they sat down on the bench, still holding each other, relishing in each others perfect company.

'I think I found the window Reverend Mother was talking about.' Georg grinned at her, very familiar with the Reverend Mother's phrase.

'What else does the Reverend Mother say?'

'Hmm… I can't remember any. I could go back and ask her', she teased.

'Oh no.' Georg exclaimed. 'I've finally got you and you are not going within twenty feet of that abbey until we get married.'

Maria blushed at this and quickly laughed it off. 'Granted you ask me first and I say yes.'

It's was Georg's turn to blush. 'Well tell me who I should go to for permission, Maria.'

Maria smiled serenely. 'First you should go to me, and then perhaps you should ask the children.'

'Our children.'

'Our children.' She corrected, smiling shyly at him.

Georg leant forward and kissed her. 'Will you marry me, Maria? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and the children are the people that I love the most in this world.' Georg knelt, feeling that he should do this properly. 'Please. Maria. Marry me?'

Maria wouldn't let him kneel before her and somehow managed to find her way back into his arms, both of them sitting on the ground, kissing rather energetically.


	8. Chapter Eight: Leisel and Agathe

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_Previously on SOM…_

Georg leant forward and kissed her. 'Will you marry me, Maria? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and the children are the people that I love the most in this world.' Georg knelt, feeling that he should do this properly. 'Please. Maria. Marry me?'

Maria wouldn't let him kneel before her and somehow managed to find her way back into his arms, both of them sitting on the ground, kissing rather energetically.

_And now the concluscion…_

This was, unfortunately, the way Leisel found them. 'Father?' Leisel questioned. Then she saw Maria. Her confusion was quiet evident.

'Er…' Maria quickly stood up with as much dignity as she could after being found in a compromising position and pulled Leisel into a hug. 'Leisel, your father and I…' She looked the sixteen-year-old straight in the eyes. 'Your father and I are going to be married.'

Leisel blanked for a second. 'Really?' She gave an excited squeal and pulled them both into a hug.' How did this happen? Is that why you came back? Why did you leave anyway? Wait until you tell everyone else! And what happened?' It seemed that Leisel was trying to make up for the lack of her brothers and sisters presence because she was talking a mile a minute.

By the time they reached the house Leisel had stopped talking long enough for Georg to get a word in. 'I'm glad you're happy for us sweetheart, but I think we'll save the answers for tomorrow morning so everyone can hear it.'

Leisel gave a disappointed frown but held the porch door open for them. 'Fraulein Maria?' Leisel began walking up the stairs. 'I'm really happy that you're going to join our family for good.' Mari smiled warmly at her and Leisel kissed her and her father goodnight and then was gone, leaving Georg and Maria alone again.

'Maria? Have I ever told you about Agathe?' Georg said turning to his fiancé.

'Not much, darling, no.' Maria answered.

'She… maybe it was a dream, but a couple of nights ago she spoke to me in… in a dream.' Georg took Mari by the hand and they began to walk up the stairs. 'She said she was happy for us. She said I should visit you at the abbey. She knew that were we right for each other.' Maria didn't know what to say to this so she simply smiled at him. 'She was the mother of your children.' She said after a while. 'I should have liked to have met her.' They reached the door to Maria's old room.

'How 'bout a more conventional way of getting here next time', Georg chuckled and turned to face her. 'You never did tell me what you were doing with that?' Maria blushed, rather embarrassed about that.

'I came back and saw you with the Baroness. I assumed the worst, sat down, and fell asleep. When I woke up half and hour later it was too dark to walk back to the abbey by myself and thought I would climb up the wall and into my room like Louisa. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but I can hardly be blamed for that as I wasn't thinking very straight.' Georg laughed and reacher out to touch her cheek.

'However unconventional it was, I'm glad you're back.' He gently kissed her lips. 'Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?' He asked.

'You bet I will.' With a final kiss, Maria opened the door and walked in the room, only to come out five seconds later. 'I left my bag somewhere outside.' She gave a sheepish grin.

'Not to worry, love, you stay right here and I'll go and get them for you.' He hid a teasing smile. 'I'll come with you.'

'No that's alright; you left your toothbrush here, why don't you brush your teeth while you're waiting?'

'Don't be silly, Georg. You go get a torch and I'll find a coat and we'll both go get them together. Despite the fact that I was twirling them around earlier, they are quite heavy.'

'You know what?' The Captain gave a mischievous smile.

'What?'

'You called me Georg.'

'Well that's very astute of you, Von Trapp.' She said kissing him on the nose. 'Now let's go.'

AN: More soon I hope! Sorry for the wait.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Family Again

AN: Happy Valentines Day! For tomorrow.

You must have all thought I'd forgotten about this story or something. Well sort of. I actually wrote this ages ago, and yeah kind of forgot about it. But then I had this dream last week about the Sound of Music. I just remember waking up and thinking, I should post that story up. So now here is the end. And it's kind of mushy in places. I changed the end of the last chapter but I can't edit it now, so just pretend it's not there.

And I could do an epilogue if you wanted that I would make sure would only be a week at the most. You guys deserve better and I haven't given you that, so if you want an epilogue let me know, and let me know what you want in it; marriage, baby, or singing or something. Thanks for your patience. Hope you like it :)

* * *

He gently kissed her lips. 'Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?' He asked.

'You bet I will.' With a final kiss, Maria opened the door and walked in the room, only to come out five seconds later. 'I left my bag somewhere outside.' She gave a sheepish grin.

'I'll go and get it.' Georg offered. 'But I'm not sure I like being alone out there. Perhaps you would like to accompany me in finding it, Fraulein.' He offered his arm out which she took. 'I'd be glad to,' she hesitated, 'Georg'.

He smiled fondly at her. 'I like hearing you use that name, my dear.' Georg said taking her hand and kissing it while they walked back down the hall and out of the house.

Maria had some trouble remembering exactly where she had put it after all that had happened and the light from the porch was not so helpful this time.

Walking in the darkness in the cool summer night was sufficiently pleasant and it allowed them to enjoy each others intimate company without interruption. Just holding hands and talking was enough to make Maria positively warm inside, and she glowed at the though of being his wife, being with him for the rest of their lives.

So much had happened today. All the pain of the earlier morning she had half forgotten. No sorrow or guilt washed over her as he stroked her cheek, but complete happiness. She thanked her Father in Heaven for giving her such a man.

'There it is.' Georg gave a sudden exclamation which jolted her out of her contemplations. There were her bags, left neatly at the foot of the wall. Georg bent down to pick them up but Maria stopped him. He gave her a questioning look as she took both his hands, and he turned to face her, his eyes intently gazing on her flushed features. 'Are you well, Maria?' She shushed him, putting a finger on his lips.

'Georg', she began, 'I love you so much. You have given me so much to live for. I thought it was God's Will that I be at the abbey, but it seems that I was wrong.' She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. 'God has a plan for us, of that I know. And I know I shall take delight in discovering that plan with you… and I'm most grateful that I have you with me.' Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. She left the part about the pending Anschuluss unspoken. 'Whatever happens in the future, I will always love you.'

Georg smiled and pulled her close to him. 'Thankyou, Maria. You've given my life meaning again. I love you.' He gently stroked her cheek and they stood there, their noses nearly touching, just holding each other.

(Extreme high wide shot, looking down; sweeping, majestic music, bah bah bam!)

Liesl had gone to bed, but did not sleep. She was talking excitedly with her siblings.

She hadn't told them immediately that Maria was back, but from the excited look on her face they all knew that she knew something. She goaded them and danced around the subject until she finally told them who their visitor was.

Before Liesl could say or do anything, her brothers and sisters had already made their way to the governess room only to find no one there.

'Perhaps she's taking a moonlight stroll with father', Brigitta slyly remarked. Hopeful chatter ensued on the relationship of their father and their former governess right there on the balcony.

Little Marta had already run downstairs to see if they were outside. When she saw the light of the porch on she came back. 'The light's on outside! Let's go see!' The yell caught her brothers and sisters attention and they followed her.

They ran quietly this time, and Marta, who happened to be in the lead, flung the courtyard doors open and spotted the pair walking closely, side by side. Her father carrying a suitcase, and Maria, her guitar.

She ran as fast as she could to them and threw her arms around the surprised Maria. All she could do was hug her back.

The other children came next, nearly knocking her over. Georg steadied her by putting an arm around her waist and joining the group in the hug.

The multitude of questions that Liesl had promised to come burst forth, but was quickly silenced by Maria's loud voice.

'Let me answer your questions. I came back because I missed you and love you and your father. I'm back for good and have no plans on leaving ever, and with your approval, I'm going to be your new mother, and your father's wife. Does that answer them all?' She shocked them into silence, except for Brigitta. 'Just one you missed. When are we going to have a new sister?' There was a mixture of groans and giggles and the father and the already mother like Maria drew them closer.

The seven children, the man and the woman continued to stay there, hugging each other, all ready, all of them family.


End file.
